


Pretend You Love Me

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been friends since her Freshman year of high school. Although a rocky start, they grew closer. Now, ten years later, they are roommates living  together in New York City. Everything is great, until Betty's mother visits for the holidays. Having had enough with her mother's constant nagging about her single life, Betty lies about being in a relationship with Jughead. The plan is to pretend to be dating just until her mother leaves, but as time goes on old feelings resurface. Can they make it to the end without falling for each other once more, or will their lie become a reality?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	Pretend You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieteve_Minijoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for @mieteve-minijoma. Sorry I could only publish the first chapter! I promise the second one will come soon! This is only the background which is required to properly understand the second chapter which is what you requested. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing this!!

Betty bites her lip as she studies herself in the mirror. She combs her silky blonde hair into a high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes inspect everything from the specks in her eyes to the way the jeans she's wearing hugs her thighs. The pastel pink and white striped shirt accentuates her pale skin. 

"Sweetie, are you ready for your first day of High School?" Her mom's voice yells from downstairs. "It's almost time to leave!" The words bring an instant dread over Betty. The blood in her veins freeze and a lump in her throat forms. 

"I…I don't know mom…" Betty mutters softly just above a whisper as she slowly makes her way down the stairs where her mom is waiting. "I'm nervous…I don't know anybody here." Tears swell in her eyes, "What if they don't like me?" Her voice cracks as she tries to hold in her tears. 

"Oh honey," Betty's mom pulls into a comforting hug. "Everything will be okay. I know it's hard to start a new school, especially after we just moved here, but you will make friends in no time. And if they don't like you, then it's their loss. You are a wonderful and talented girl who can do whatever she puts her mind to. Don't worry." She plants a kiss on the top of her head. 

Betty takes a deep breath. "Thanks mom," She forces a small smile before heading into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. 

After practically stuffing the poptart down her throat, she slings her book bag over her shoulders and rushes out the door. Luckily the High School in town is just a few minute walk from her house. One of the only plus sides of moving to a small town such as Riverdale. 

Betty studies the houses as she walks alone on the sidewalk. Some are light shades of blues and greens and some are tan colors such as the one her mom and her moved into. Together the houses look cozy, the picture of a perfect small town shown in all the Hallmark movies. That is until her eyes land on the massive mansion painted a deep red. Immediately, disgust scrunches up her face, her nose flare-up and cheeks raise causing her eyes to squint. 

"Great," She mutters to herself, forcing her eyes off of the mansion. "Looks like a rich family. Please don't let them be assholes." She says a silent prayer before continuing on her way. 

Another minute or so pass before she arrives at the gate of the school. Betty follows the path leading to the front of the High School where hundreds of other students loiter. A giant water fountain lays in the center surrounded by people. What catches her eyes though is the building almost entirely made up of glass. Glass doors are swung open as some of the students enter the building, the windows stretch from most of the walls and are as tall as the school itself. In all of Betty's fifteen years of her life she has never seen anything like it. 

"Woah," She breathes walking forward without taking her eyes off of the building. But as she takes another step, she feels her body collide with another. 

"Next time, watch where you are going." A deep voice scoffs as Betty directs her attention toward the person she just ran into. His blue eyes stare daggers into her, his raven black hair hidden underneath his grey beanie shaped as a crown on the edges.

Betty gulps urging words to come out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention. You see I-" She stops mid sentence as she notices the scowl on his face. 

"I don't care about your excuses, Freshman. Just pay attention." The stranger warns smoothing out his black leather jacket before turning his back and disappearing into the building. 

Betty flutters her eyelashes trying to hold her tears in. "Off to a great start," she sighs. After taking in a few deep breaths, she straightens her posture and makes her way inside the school. 

A banner with the words 'Welcome Back' is draped across the arch entrance of the building making her feel a bit better. A help center is in the middle of the room with students standing in a long line. 

Betty nervously examines the room trying to find someone else to help her instead of waiting. She fidgets with her hands trying to think of anything else but her growing anxiety. 

Just as she's about to give in and endure the line risking the chance of being late on her first day, a girl with straight black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes approaches her. A pearl necklace lays elegantly across her neck giving her a very sophisticated look with her black shirt that has a white folded collar. 

"Do you need any help? I couldn't help but notice you standing there looking a little lost." The girl questions giving Betty a friendly smile. "Now that I've gotten a closer look at you, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new to Riverdale?" 

Betty lets out a nervous laugh, "It was that obvious?" A rush of relief comes over her, the first interaction with that mysterious man still has her shook up but she feels a bit more comfortable with the girl's offer of help.

"It is when you are in a small town such as this one where everyone knows everybody." The girl explains as Betty eyes the other students around her. "We don't get a lot of new people, I think the last time was when my family moved here. I was only five, so it has been around eleven years. This will be a big deal. Expect a lot of attention." 

"Attention?" Betty lets out a defeated sigh, "That's exactly what I want." 

The girl smiles reassuringly at her. "It's okay, you will be fine. Everyone here is super friendly…" She tails off looking into the distance before her face drops and her brown eyes harden. "That is everyone except for her and her minions." 

Betty follows her gaze, her eyes landing on a girl with dark red lips and pale white skin. Her wavy red hair pools over her red blouse, everything about her screams money. She seems to notice the attention and gives a tiny wave before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting off. 

"Who is she?" Betty questions bringing her attention back to the black haired girl. She notices that the girl's hands are balled in fists and her body tense. "Are you okay?"

This time it's she who sighs. "That's Cheryl Blossom, the most spoiled rich bitch you will ever meet. Her father is the mayor of this town so they practically run this town. Stay out of her way and maybe she will spare you." The girl looks back at Betty and relaxes her posture. "I just realized I have introduced myself. I'm Veronica Lodge and I'm a junior here. I can show you around a bit if you are lost. I'm a part of the student body so it's my job to help out incoming students." Veronica smiles holding out her hand. 

"I'm Betty Cooper." Betty smiles back before shaking Veronica's hand politely. "I'm a freshman and I just moved here last week. Because we registered too late, I don't have my schedule. They told me to go to the office to receive it but I don't know where anything is." 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Betty. Let me take you to the office and then I can help you find your first class." Instantly the anxiety that had built up inside of Betty disappears as Veronica leads her to the office. 

The halls look intiminating as they navigate through. Some students give their hello's to Veronica as they pass but give Betty a curious look-over before continuing on their way to wherever it is they are headed. 

Another minute or so passes before they reach the office. "Here you go! All you have to do is go up and talk to the lady at the front desk. Show me your schedule when you're finished." Veronica explains before Betty heads inside. 

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks looking up at Betty as she walks into the room. She's wearing circular glasses reminding her of the ones Harry Potter wears. 

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here and they told me to come here to get my class schedule." Betty says just loudly enough to be heard, but not by much. 

The lady at the front desk pushes her glasses upon to her nose and locks her fingers before digging through a stack of papers. "What is your name?" 

"Betty Cooper." She answers shifting her weight between both of her feet. 

"Ah! Here we go," The lady pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it over. "Let us know if you need any changes to your schedule. Since it was made so late, we had to stick you in the classes that had openings." The lady gives her a warm smile. 

"Thank you very much." Betty smiles back before meeting with Veronica in the hallway. 

"Okay, lets see what your first class is," Veronica's eyes examine the paper. "B5. I know where that is. My first class is actually right across the hall. We better hurry though, the bell is about to ring." She says noticing the time. 

Once again, Veronica leads Betty through the labyrinth that is High School until they reach her class. They arrive with just a few minutes to spare. "Let's meet out here after class and I can direct you to your next class." Veronica instructs. "Well then, have a nice class and see you then." She waves before heading into her class. 

With her head held high, Betty creaks open the door to see a classroom full of students. "Ah, I assume you are Miss Betty Cooper," The teacher smiles. "I am Mr. Thomas, your first hour teacher. Welcome to Mythology class. Go ahead and take a seat." 

Betty gives a small thank you before sitting down in the only available seat. "Hello, my name is Betty Cooper." She introduces herself happily to the stranger sitting next to her who looks oddly familiar. 

"I don't care who you are, Freshman. It's bad enough we are in the same class." The stranger lifts his head from his desk and looks her straight in the eyes causing her blood to chill. The same blue eyes from earlier before stares at her. 

The bell rings suddenly breaking the tension between them. "Okay class, welcome to a new school year. Please make our new student, Betty Cooper, feel welcome." A silence spreads around the room as everyone's eyes are on her. "That includes you mister Jughead Jones. Now let's start class." 

Jughead scoffs crossing his arms and staring out the window completely ignoring the teacher. 

"So today we will be talking about the beginning of Greek mythology. It first started with Gaia, the mother earth." Mr. Thomas begins teaching. Betty finds herself fascinated with the lecture as Jughead continues to stare outside. 

Before Betty knows it the bell is ringing indicating the end of class. 

"Before everyone rushes out," Mr. Thomas stops the students racing toward the door. "The seat you sat in today is your assigned seat. Have a good day." He announces before letting the students leave. 

Jughead sighs before grabbing his bookbag. "Just don't get in my way or try to talk to me." He warns Betty before walking out of the classroom. 

• • •

A month passes by with Betty and Jughead making only minimal conversation necessary for class. Betty and Veronica have become best friends and tell each other everything. 

"Time for gym class with you know who," Betty groans as her and Veronica walk down the hallway. "I'm lucky that the only thing she has done is given me a dirty look, but I have a feeling my luck is going to run out very soon." 

"Well," Veronica sighs. "If she lays a hand on you, she has another thing coming." Betty smiles and bursts out laughing as she pushes open the girls locker room. 

"I'll see you after class." Betty waves goodbye as Veronica walks away. 

She finds and opens her locker in one try. She slowly lifts her knitted pink sweater off her body and throws in into the locker. Next she steps out of her jeans and tosses it inside watching it fall on top of her sweater. Finally, she gets dressed in her gym clothes and closes her locker. 

"Okay class, today we are playing kickball." The gym teacher announces after everyone came out of the locker rooms. "Today's captains are Jughead Jones and Cheryl Blossom." 

Betty's mouth opens in shock as her eyes land on the boy with black messy hair and blue eyes. The only thing missing is his beanie. He's wearing the same gym outfit as every other boy in the class. In the whole month that she's been in the class she has never seen him here, in fact she didn't even know he was in the class until now. 

"Since Jughead has pleasantly surprised us in deciding to join us, he will pick first." The gym teacher smiles seeing Cheryl Blossom's lips curl in anger. 

"I choose Betty Cooper to be on my time." Jughead announces as his eyes stare into Betty's. The whole class falls silent as she slowly makes her way over to him. "Next time, take a picture of me. It'll last longer." He whispers in her ear as she finds her place behind him. 

An airy laugh escapes her lips. "Wow, that must have taken you forever to come up with. Very original." Betty teases back. 

"What an interesting choice. I know I'm your first choice, but since I'm a team captain you decide the new chic." Cheryl giggles twisting her fiery red hair around her finger flirtatiously. The sight is enough to make Betty gag. 

"No, you would be in fact my last choice." Jughead barks back. Betty bites her pale pink lip to hold back a laugh. 

Cheryl's face hardens but she remains composed. "Juggy, you can drop the act that I mean nothing to you. I know how you feel about me." Her big brown eyes pierce Betty's green eyes, a warning. 

"The fact you think I'm acting just proves to you how much you know me. It's not an act." Jughead practically hisses. "And never call me Juggy again. Or I swear that face you care so much about won't be so perfect anymore." 

"Jughead," Betty whispers in his ear. "What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" She frantically tries to block out all the voices that now suddenly fill the room. Obviously nobody has ever spoken to the queen of Riverdale likes this before. 

Jughead chuckles at Betty's words. Her heart suddenly picks up speed hearing the sound. "I guess you could say something like that. She doesn't scare me. She never will." 

The next few minutes rush by. Betty can't concentrate on the game, not that she was ever athletic to begin with. On instinct, she kicks the ball with all of her strength sending it flying.

Cheryl pretends to trip and fall as she chases the ball that Betty had kicked. "Owww my ankle!" She cries holding onto her apparently hurt ankle. 

"Betty, go take your stuff along with Cheryl's and go to the nurses office." The gym teacher instructs. 

With a sigh, Betty heads over to where Cheryl is lying and helps her up. "Come on, let's go." She huffs as they make their way to the lockers. 

Just as Betty is about to push open the door to the girl's locker room, Cheryl takes her hand and pulls her inside the men's locker room. 

"What are you doing?" Betty shrieks as the door closes behind them. "You know this is the wrong locker room. And it appears you didn't hurt your ankle after all." 

Cheryl's perfectly red lips rise in disgust. "I saw you talking to Jughead. I know your feelings toward him. This is your first and final warning." She sneers. "Leave him alone. He's mine."

"I don't feel anything towards him. He's not even my friend." Betty defends herself. "And he's not yours. From your little interaction, I'd say he never will be. He hates you." 

Cheryl straightens her posture before laughing a laugh very similar to that of a villain's. "I was going to let you off with a warning, but fuck you. You think you are so much better than me." She laughs again as she opens a locker. "Well let me tell you. News flash, you will never be anything more than trash." 

Before Betty can say another word, Cheryl pushes her inside and closes the locker door locking her inside. "Let's see you try and get out." Cheryl laughs before leaving the locker room. 

"Let me out!" Betty screams pounding on the door. "Please! I'm sorry! Just let me out!" She begs on the verge of a panic attack. But all she's met with is silence. 

"Fuck!" She cries out falling as tears stream down her face. Panic claws its way up her throat and she tries her hardest to keep it from overpowering her. Her breaths become shorter and heavier. She feels as if she can't get enough air, as if she is suffocating and has no choice but to beg for air. But the air isn't coming and her vision turns black. Her body slumps against the locker door. 

An hour passes by before Betty regains consciousness. She groans as the memories of being stuffed into the locker come rushing back. Betty sighs giving up and accepting her fate. 

Suddenly she hears voices from behind the door. She presses her ears against it hoping to make out any words or any recognizable voices. Unfortunately, all that she hears is mumbles and can't make out any specific word or voice. 

Before Betty knows it, the locker door opens and she falls knocking someone to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Words come rushing out of her mouth before the face staring back at her registers in her brain. 

"Betty Cooper? What the hell are you doing in my locker?" Jughead's blue eyes widen, water droplets cling to his eyelashes. If it isn't for the fact she is completely aware of her body pressed against his bare muscled chest freshly coated with water from the shower she could have stared into those eyes all day. 

"Jughead," Betty breathes out in shock. "I'm. So. Sorry." She forces the words out trying to pay attention to anything but the towel wrapped around his waist, the only thing keeping him from exposing himself. Her face heats up at the thought. "I should go." She clears her throat. "Thanks for letting me out of the locker." 

Betty lifts herself off of Jughead and heads for the locker room door. "Wait," he commands his hand gently grabbing a hold of her arm. "I don't know what you were doing in there, but we are to never speak of this again. Understand?" She looks behind her to see his jaw clench and something she can't place flaming inside of his eyes. 

"Understood." She agrees as he lets go of her. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodbye." She turns around and leaves the room leaving him to contemplate what just happened. 

• • •

Months pass as both Betty and Jughead dance around each other avoiding the topic of what happened in the locker room. He avoids her gaze and she avoids looking at him. She keeps remembering the image of him with his shirt off, how warm he felt beneath her even with droplets of water coating his skin. 

Before Betty can even get comfortable with the high school itself, prom season arrives. All the school is talking about is how it's the most important event in high school. But even if she wanted to go, which she's unsure of, she can't since only the Juniors and Seniors are invited. But yet, the school halls are filled with flashy posters promoting it. There's even posters urging people to vote for people she's never heard of for Prom King. The only posters urging people to vote for prom queen are those urging for Cheryl Blossom. It takes every ounce of self control for Betty not to rip each and every one of them down. 

After navigating the poster filled halls, Betty steps inside the classroom and sits next to Jughead. Both of them avoid looking at the other and instead focus on random spots of the room. She doesn't realize she is spacing out until the seductive voice of Cheryl Blossom pulls her out. 

"Hey Juggy," Cheryl leans across their desk getting uncomfortably close to Jughead. He shifts in his seat looking like a mouse trapped in the paws of a cat. "You know how prom is just around the corner, next month in fact. AndI know you were waiting for the perfect moment to ask me, but I can't wait anymore." She giggles completely ignoring Betty who is desperately trying to find an escape route. 

"Go to prom with me!" Cheryl practically shouts with excitement. The whole room turns quiet and all eyes are on them. Now it's Betty's turn to shift in her seat with discomfort. 

"No," Jughead simply replies before opening his notebook preparing for class. 

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. Did you say no?" Cheryl lets out a laugh that could double as a shriek. "You did not just say no to me." She warns under her voice with a look that could kill. 

Jughead chuckles. "Let me spell it out for you." He leans his face forward, his nose almost touching Cheryl's. "N. O. That spells no." He hisses before leaning back in his chair. "Besides I'm already going with someone." He shrugs nonchalantly as if everyone on the planet knew this information. 

Betty pushes down the tinge of jealousy flooding into her veins. She has no right to feel jealous. They barely know each other, in fact she can't even recall a thing she knows about him other than his name and that he's a senior. 

"Oh, and who would that be?" Cheryl gets off the desk and crosses her arms. Her brown eyes warn Jughead not to make one mistake or she will rip him into two. 

"Betty. We are going to prom together. I asked her last night and she accepted. So now you see that I cannot and will not go with you. Find someone else to be your toy." Jughead fires back with an even deadlier look in his eyes. Betty freezes up with the mention of her name and the glare Cheryl gives her. 

They both watch as she huffs in defeat and struts out the door. "What was that all about? You know damn well you didn't ask me to prom, and are you forgetting I'm only a Freshman." Betty whispers after Cheryl disappears into the hall. "I can't go to prom."

"You can't if you go by yourself, but since I'm a senior you can go if it's with me." He explains adjusting his beanie. "Please do this for me. I'm begging you. It's just one night. We can show up, stay for an hour and if you still want to leave we can go. I'm not asking to be your boyfriend, I'm asking a favor." He begs looking into her green eyes for the first time since the locker incident. 

She stares back into his blue eyes thinking back to the last time she saw them. "Fine." She gives in. "But the moment I get uncomfortable we are leaving." She demands. 

"Fair enough." He nods in agreement. "Here's my number." He writes a set of numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to her. "We can talk about the details later. The bells about to ring." And sure enough, just as he said, the bell rings and Mr. Thomas begins class. 

• • •

The month before the party goes by faster than Betty can even imagine. Days are spent shopping for the perfect dress along with the perfect pair of shoes. Jughead takes care of the tickets and promises to pick her up at her house and drive her to prom. 

Before Betty knows it, she finds herself slipping on a blue silk dress that comes with a shawl to wrap around her shoulders. It has a deep V neckline showing off a bit of her chest. She spins around the same mirror she inspected herself on the very first day of school. She smiles realizing just how far she has come. 

"Betty! Jughead Jones is here to pick you up!" She hears her mother's voice call up to her. She steps into her silver heels before making her way down the stairs. 

"If you try anything tonight, I swear I will-" Her mother threatens but is interrupted by her appearance. "Oh sweetie," she coos, pulling Betty into a hug. "You look beautiful! Doesn't she Jughead?" 

Betty glances over her mothers shoulder to see Jughead at the door. His black hair is perfectly combed and gelled down into place. He's wearing a black tux with a blue tie matching her dress. His blue eyes twinkle at the sight of her and he looks to be at a loss of words. "Yes, she's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. If I dare say so, she puts the stars to shame." He manages to speak, still not able to take his eyes off of her. 

"I didn't know you were a poet," Betty teases, somehow escaping her mother's arms. She gently tucks a flower in the small pocket in his tux. "I feel like I barely know you." 

"Maybe if you are lucky, tonight will be the night you learn." He teases back placing the corsage on her wrists. "I promise I will take good care of your daughter. You have my word." He promises her mom before taking her hand and leading her out the door to his car. 

Jughead opens the passenger side door and helps Betty inside before hopping onto the driver's seat. They sit in comfortable silence as he drives to the high-school. 

When they arrive, Jughead opens the passenger side door, just as he did before, letting her out of the car. Betty says a polite thank you and they walk the steps together. 

"Take my hand?" Jughead offers his hand to Betty as they stand at the entrance of the gym where the prom is held. 

"Okay." She smiles as she interlocks her fingers with his. They both stare at each other taking in the moment before they open the door and walk in. 

The blaring music practically shakes Betty's ears. She can't understand the words Jughead says to her, and people slam into her as they dance. Couples grind up against each other as if it's the last day on earth. She suddenly feels claustrophobic as the crowd of people grow. 

The very last straw is when someone completely knocks Betty over causing her hand to lose contact with Jughead. Panic overtakes her and she tries desperately to hold back the tears threatening to roll down her face. She picks herself up and searches around but he's nowhere to be seen. 

"Aww pretty thing, you look lost." A deep voice whistles causing her to whip her head in the direction. A tall man with short black hair and narrow eyes smirks at her. 

"I'm fine." She spits out trying to put as much distance between them as possible. 

"Don't act so scared," He purrs moving closer. "Come and dance with me." He grabs her waist. 

"I don't know you," She cries trying to push him away but he doesn't budge. 

He smiles at her like Tiger who just caught its prey. "You don't need to. All you need to know is how my hands feel on your body." He slides his hand from her waist down to her thigh. 

Betty's body freezes up in fear as she squeezes her eyes shut praying for someone, anyone, to help her. "Please stop," her voice breaks and a single tear strolls down her cheeks. 

"Get your hands off of her!" A familiar voice barks and the man holding her lets her go. Betty opens her eyes to see the man she so desperately wanted to. Anger flares inside his eyes like a fire as he balls his fist ready to punch the living shit out of the asshole in front of him. 

Without another word, Jughead wraps his arms around Betty acting as a shield and protector. "I want to go." Betty whimpers, laying her head against his chest. 

"I know the perfect place." He lets her go but grabs her hand and leads her out of the gym. "He didn't hurt you, right? Because if he did I swear." He snarls picking up his speed. 

"No, but I was so scared." Betty explains practically running on her heels to keep up with Jughead. "I couldn't find you anywhere and that man just came out of nowhere and grabbed me." 

"He better pray I never see him again, because next time I see him I won't just let him go like I did today." He threatens as he slows his pace to a stop. "Follow me." He orders before opening a door. The plaque next to it says MUSIC. 

"Music room?" Betty looks around puzzled. "You play something?" 

He grins, all the anger leaving his eyes as he watches her look around in amazement. "Yeah, I've been teaching myself the guitar. I go here to escape." He sighs. "And hide from gym class." She laughs at his remark. 

"I had no idea." She breathes in awe. All kinds of different instruments line the wall and floor. Until her eyes land on a lone guitar.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He admits lifting her chin up with one and wiping the tear on her cheek with the other. 

"Will you ever tell me?" She stares into his eyes and sees his eyes soften into what can only be described as adoration. 

This time it's his turn to smile. "Name it and I shall speak." He takes a seat on the floor and pulls her gently down to sit next to him. 

"Well," Betty thinks for a moment. "Why were you such an asshole the first day we met? The Jughead you showed me today was the sweetest man I think I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Completely different from the Jughead I met the first day of school. Who are you? Which one is the real one?" She scoots closer intrigued in his words, in who he is. 

Jughead sighs letting his head fall against the wall. "I was taught from a young age to never let anyone in," He turns his head to look at her. "My father is drunk. My mother left with my younger sister when I was about five. I don't remember what they look like. I had to take care and raise myself. Everyone I trusted left. So I said never again will I let anyone in close enough to hurt me." Tears brim his eyes. "So I became an asshole. Why would anyone want to be friends with an asshole? Nobody. But, there's something different about you Betty. I couldn't keep away." A single tear falls. 

Betty reaches out and wipes it away. "Jug, I will never leave you." She smiles, in return he smiles back. 

"I have a question for you too," Jughead admits. "Why Riverdale? Why move here? It's practically in the middle of nowhere. Nobody comes here." 

"It's kind of a long story," She lays her head on his shoulder. "But, to make it short. My dad cheated on my mom. He was never really present in our lives to begin with. All he did was fight with my mom. When my mom found out she filed for a divorce. After the divorce and custody battle she had to get away. So she spun a globe and pointed to a random place. It chose here. So we packed up and left. Now here I am." 

"Kind of like destiny?" Jughead suggests laying his head against hers. 

"Exactly like destiny." Betty agrees. 

They spend the next few hours talking about themselves and other random things. Laughs and tears are shared. Somewhere during these hours something happened, neither of them noticed for it was sudden. They had fallen in love with each other. 

"I think the dance is over." Betty admits out of the blue. "We never even got to dance." She sighs in disappointment. 

"Who needs prom when we can have our own in here." Jughead smiles turning on Believer by Imagine Dragons. "My lady, would you do the absolute honor and give me this dance." He holds out his hand.

"Oh Jughead, it would be my honor." She laughs letting herself be pulled up onto her feet. She wraps her arms around his neck. 

He holds her waist and brings her closer to him. So close that their bodies collide. Betty is reminded of all the previous times their bodies laid against each other; their first time meeting when she ran into him on the first day, but more importantly, the locker room incident where she fell and knocked him down in only a towel. 

Her face redden and heats up at the thought. Instead of hiding it like she would normally, she lets herself fall into his blue eyes as they sway back and forth. For the first time in her life she is completely and fully happy. 

Without a word, he takes her hand and spins her around. He watches as the fabric flies through the air. At that moment he swears she's an angel sent to him from Heaven. Nobody, not even Cheryl, compared to her. She was the most beautiful being on the planet and nothing can convince him otherwise. 

They continue to dance even as the song ends as they are surrounded by silence. Neither of them seems to notice though. It's not another thirty minutes when he dips her. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jughead asks. All Betty can do is manage a nod as she closes her eyes and anxiously awaits his lips to meet her. 

All the thoughts in Betty's head melts away when his lips connect with hers. Their lips dance together in unison as they kiss. He gently lays her back on her feet and pushes her against the wall all without breaking apart. 

They kiss for what seems like eternity before they break apart gasping for air. "That was." Betty gasps, her head still empty. "Amazing." She finishes. 

"Betty," Jughead opens his eyes. "We shouldn't do this. We can't." His voice cracks as if he is being shattered into pieces. 

"What do you mean?" She swallows as his eyes find hers. His expression looking just as hurt as she feels inside. 

"I mean, we can't be anything. I'm going to college in a few months. I can't hold you back like that." He holds her cheek in his hand. 

She takes a deep breath blinking away the tears. "So then what happens? I want you. I…" She pauses. "I love you." 

"And I love you. I will never stop. So wait for me, because I will be waiting for you." He promises kissing her cheek. "When I'm ready I'll give you another kiss." 

"Well then, I await for that day to arrive. I'll wait. I promise. For I will always want you." She grabs his hand. "But we have each other for now, so let's enjoy and cherish it."

He gives a soft sad smile. "I will cherish every moment we spend together. I may be away from you for a few years, but I will always be with you." He pulls her into a hug. "But yes, let's cherish this moment. We will find each other again." 

And for the rest of the night they dance and do just that; cherish each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst ending. I know you wanted a happy fic, and that is coming! But this ending makes the real story even sweeter in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
